titulo a definir
by bandidashipper
Summary: primeira fic, lembrando que não to querendo desrespeitar ninguém, apenas me peguei imaginando esse ship e escrevi. :)


Capítulo 1

_era o fim, e não adiantava gritar, nenhum movimento nessa altura do campeonato faria a mínima diferença. A única saída era esperar... esperar chegar ao chão. _

Mas esse chão não chegou, ele nunca chegava. O despertador sim, esse não falhava, e estava incessantemente a tocar no meu ouvido, me lembrando dos compromissos. "Ultimas gravações..." o pensamento não me ajudou a ficar de pé àquela hora da manhã, e uma pontada no estômago só tornou esse ritual pior.

"ultimas gravações, ultimas cenas, últimos dias... " por que isso me incomodava tanto? Por que deveria me incomodar? Se tem algo de que posso me orgulhar na vida é que no que diz respeito ao trabalho, de ser profissional, e a finalização de projetos faz parte de tudo isso. De fato, eu sempre me orgulhei de terminar um trabalho, isso sempre me deixou feliz, realizada... tranquila. Mas não dessa vez.

Meu estômago revirou novamente, "o que é que esta acontecendo comigo?" Tentei pensar em lugares legais para descansar nas férias, viajar, não tinha nada melhor. Descobrir.

Queria dizer que meu desespero seguinte foi por ter dado algum tipo de apagão na mente e eu não tivesse pensado em nenhum lugar pra ir, mas não era esse o problema. Eu não queria ir embora, não queria ir a lugar nenhum, não de férias... não queria terminar as gravações, não estava pronta pra abandonar minha personagem, a história dela, não queria correr o risco de perder nada que eu houvesse conquistado. Conheci pessoas especiais demais pra de repente tudo acabar e eu não me sentir mal por isso. Será que uma relação, bem... uma amizade, resistiria mesmo com rotinas e hábitos diferentes? E será que eu estava pronta pra descobrir a verdade? Pra jogar algo que me fazia tão bem na mão do destino? "Por Deus, será que ela continuaria a me procurar depois do fim? Ou o fim da novela selaria o fim pra nós duas? Digo... pra nossa amizade. Uma linda amizade."

Com as ações no automático enquanto terminava de me preparar pra sair, minha mente vagou em tudo que passei desde que, de ultima hora, fui chamada pra interpretar a Marina. Havia sido uma experiência incrível, inesquecível, e em grande parte pelas parcerias que tive em cena. Me sentindo já um tanto quanto melancólica tentei desesperadamente esquecer que o fim se aproximava, mas tentar esquecer é tão inútil quanto tentar evitar que algo aconteça. "Não posso pedir pro Manoel Carlos adicionar mais capítulos." Ri da minha própria maluquice.

"o que está feito, esta feito. Sei que posso me orgulhar de um bom trabalho, e entreguei de cabeça nesse projeto e me sinto satisfeita. Não há razões pra me lamentar. Não há... a não ser talvez perder uma convivência da qual nunca esperei que tanto me agradaria." Me peguei suspirando e me repreendi mentalmente, nem em minha adolescência me comportei desse jeito. Obriguei-me a repetir que eu era profissional e terminaria esse trabalho com satisfação e um sorriso no rosto até que me dei conta que já havia chegado ao projac. Nem mesmo me lembrava de ter saído de casa. "Fico feliz que meu subconsciente saiba dirigir."

O resto da manhã passou voando, e eu agradeci por ter um texto enorme pra decorar que me distraísse de toda a inquietação que estava sentindo. Passei pelo figurino, maquiagem, fui ao meu habitual cenário e até ai tudo seguiu normalmente. Só mais uma cena no estúdio da Marina. A familiaridade era reconfortante, por um momento comecei a pensar em como sentiria saudades até do cheiro daquele lugar, mas todo o ritmo de gravações me tirou dessas divagações nebulosas e pude facilmente me concentrar no que eu tinha que fazer. Como já disse a mim mesma, sou uma profissional, isso é inegável.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço e só faltava mais uma cena, a cena com ela... Giovanna.

Como um anjo com aura luminosa, e eu sei que isso soa piegas, ela me faz sorrir apenas por se aproximar. Giovanna é o tipo de pessoa que o alto astral contagia, que tem um jeito próprio de deixar tudo ao seu redor melhor. Eu realmente adorava encontrá-la pra gravar. De todas as coisas boas que "em família" me trouxe, a parceira com alguém como Giovanna era sem duvida um dos pontos que encabeçavam a lista. Ao lado dela eu nem sentia o tempo passar, até mesmo as gravações mais longas e cansativas se tornavam prazerosas. Gostava de pensar que Giovanna era alguém que fazia jus a expressão "prazer no que se faz". Confesso que as vezes eu levava essa rotina de gravação a sério demais, mas não com ela... ao lado dela era fácil lembrar o porque gostava de interpretar, a liberdade que isso me trazia, o quanto era divertido. Se eu pudesse carregaria Giovanna para todos os meus projetos, trabalharíamos sempre juntas...

Outra pontada no estômago, dessa vez mais forte. E meu sorriso de boas vindas acabou se tornando em uma expressão desconfortável, algo que não passou despercebido por ela.

A equipe de direção logo começou a nos preparar pra cena não dando tempo para nada além de um cumprimento, mas senti sua preocupação quando em um gesto carinhoso ela apertou meu braço. Tentei olhar pra ela, sorrir quem sabe. Mas quanto mais pensava em quanto essa atitude significava algo positivo a seu respeito, mas meu estômago doía. "Talvez eu tenha gastrite."

Como de costume correu tudo bem. Ao escutar o "ação" do diretor era como se tudo que dissesse respeito a Tainá abandonasse meu cérebro e de repente eu era Marina, a fotógrafa que mudara toda a atitude de uma vida pra se arriscar a possibilidade de viver um amor verdadeiro. E que finalmente tinha conseguido. E graças a recíproca entrega de Giovanna, eu podia sentir na pele a intensidade desse amor. Algumas cenas eram capazes de me deixar sem fôlego pela veracidade. Nós duas formávamos afinal, uma bela dupla. E éramos totalmente conscientes disso, afinal, tudo foi conseguido após muita conversa e ajuste por parte das duas, para fazer o melhor para as personagens. Desde que aceitara esse trabalho eu e Giovanna começamos uma corrida incansável para que a emoção transmitida em tela tivesse uma base forte, e dada a intensidade daquela relação, obviamente nossa própria aproximação tornou-se inevitável. Quanto mais eu conhecia a pessoa por trás da Clara personagem, mas em cenas seguintes me tornava capaz de conectar-me a ela, como Marina. Ao passar do tempo não precisava mais me esforçar pra transmitir um olhar de carinho ou cumplicidade, a força e proporção que nossa amizade foi tomando era capaz de tornar certos atos totalmente reais, por já serem naturais fora de cena.

Toda essa química da qual éramos elogiadas por ter, vinha daí. Uma conexão incrível de duas pessoas vindas de rotinas bem diferentes, e com jeitos bem diferentes, que acabaram formando uma inesperada, e um tanto útil para futuros frutos, amizade.

Ao acabar a cena sorrimos uma pra outra, e eu mal me lembrava de todo o tormento que estava tendo até começar a gravar, nem queria me lembrar na verdade. Mas a própria equipe fez questão de, logo após marcar a hora para nosso próximo encontro, afirmar que estávamos em ritmo de últimos capítulos. Ouvir aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Me senti zonza, olhei pra baixo e coloquei as mãos na cabeça, quando ergui novamente o olhar ela estava me encarando, confusa.

Aos poucos todos foram deixando seus afazeres para irem almoçar, e eu esperei por uma decisão dela... ela era minha tomadora de decisões, desde o inicio das gravações me carregando pra lá e pra cá, me introduzindo a novas amizades, como quando somos novos em uma escola, e a aluna mais simpática se prontifica a te ambientar do local. Não era minha primeira novela e muito menos a primeira vez que eu andava por estúdios de gravação, mas ao lado dela tudo tinha um olhar diferente,capaz de me fazer descobrir cada pedacinho de novo, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente, ela não se movimentou, não se prontificou a dizer quem seria a companhia pro almoço da vez, ou se iríamos quem sabe no pomar orgânico. Ficou parada e com o olhar pra baixo até de um a um, todos deixassem o local.

Confesso que esse tipo de atitude inesperada me deixou com uma ansiedade nervosa, não sabia o que esperar. Giovanna sempre tão falante, estava simplesmente em silêncio, e justamente hoje que minha cabeça parecia estar uma bagunça. Justamente hoje que eu sentia a necessidade de me embebedar de seu alto astral até esquecer os problemas – que eu deveria considerar como bobeiras – que me afligiam.


End file.
